FIRE AND ICE!
by AMrocks21
Summary: The pact that keeps a vampire and werewolves enemies can it be broken and undone can it be removed forever and bring joy to one and all.. Will the Volturi be pleased? Or would the vampires and werewolves start world war 3? You never saw this coming! It is after Breaking Dawn Part one and the journey began...


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, it is proudly owned by Miss Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot.

Inspired by The Twilight saga Breaking Dawn part 1...

The pact that keeps a vampire and werewolves enemies can it be broken and undone can it be removed forever and bring joy to one and all.. Will the Volturi be pleased? Or would the vampires and werewolves start world war 3? You never saw this coming!

It is after Breaking Dawn Part one and the journey began...

Rosalie

Bella has now awaken and is a vampire and all is well in the Cullen house but Alice fears the Volturi come soon but we will be ready as Bella and the baby adjust to life and the dogs finally left...Emmett and I went hunting as the rest of the family hangs at home. But the trip wasn't going as planned, as I could sense that we were not alone in this forest. The wind started blowing; I saw an enormous shadow and the sound of hungry newborns filled the air. I tightened my grasp around Emmett's hand, they slowly walked up to us, they all wore black clothing and had pitch black eyes with skin paler than any that I have see in a long time, I could tell that we were highly outnumbered, we began running to avoid problems with the Volturi in the near future as they quickly chased behind. Suddenly the blood thirsty newborns stopped; looking to the front I turned and saw the Volturi army approaching us in their usual slowed motion, as they wore their cloaks and kept their long hair pulled back and as straight as a pin. Aro, who wore his usual black hair that framed his face and his translucently white skin and his milky red eyes matched his long cloak and suit, hewalked up to Emmett and said "Your time is up!" I was completely dumfounded, but Emmett seemed to know what Aro was saying. He took Emmett's hand in his and pulled him towards me and told me to say goodbye forever, "Wait," I said, I made my way up to my Emmett, who had an apologetic look in his golden eyes, "Why are they taking you?, what is happening?," I angrily questioned my husband. He wiped the tears off my cheek and said," I made a bet with Aro, in which I just lost; Carlisle and the family know ask them... I love you!"Aro and the army left taking Emmett with them I tried to reach out to him but it was to no avail. I dropped to my knees weeping my blond locks feel in front my face I smelt a horrible wretched smell I looked up I saw the team of werewolves surrounding me, I got up and tried to run but I was out numbered. They held on to me I pleaded for them to leave me alone, but the alpha said, "Don't worry you'll be with your leech husband soon!" they all stepped back and phased I began running, my heart was on the verge of shattering. The grey wolf grabbed me by the ankle pulling me to the floor, its giant paw on my neck, I tried to fight back but I was too weak as I did not feed for almost a month. I thought I was finished for sure when suddenly I heard "Stop!" I turned around and saw Bella's mutt of a friend, with a shirt on this time, he told them that I meant no harm and that they should phase back. The alpha after phasing back walked up to Jacob and said," She was on our theory, Jake! She broke the treaty! She deserves to be killed." "NO!"I thought I heard him say by now I was still laying flat on the floor and I was now in and out. Jacob said, "If you want to hurt her you are going to have to go through me"

The next thing I saw was Jacob, kneeling on the ground beside me, "You alright Blondie?" he said in a gentle voice. I was unable to get up he placed his hand behind my head and pulled me forward I asked him what happened, he told me that Sam and the pack almost killed me as I had ran into their path. He asked me what made me run into their theory. I did not want to be telling a dog my life story but I knew it would make me feel better. I told him what has happened to Emmett and how Aro had taken him, this brought tears to my eyes as I sat there I with my face buried in my knees. I felt his warm muscular hand moving up and down my back, "there there'" Jacob said in a confused but gentle voice. I turned my head and looked him in his face. In his dark brown eyes I somehow found comfort," let's get you home," he said, I tried to stand up but couldn't every bone from my waist go down was broken and was healing slower than usual because I hadn't fed in days. Looking down he realized what had happened, he bent down and scoop me up in his arms, being pressed against his warm body and hearing his heartbeat and the blood through his veins made me feel alive. There was a small moment of silence. "Nessie was really missing you, she needed some fashion advice or something so." he said breaking the silence, he looked down at me "you look worried Blondie, missing your mirror?" he chuckled as we walked through the forest. "You know my husband just got killed by the Volturi and you are cracking  
jokes you are one stupid dog, mutt!" "Sorry..." he said. I saw a motorcycle a few feet in front us. He sat me down and he hopped on. "Hold on!" he said. He kicked it into gear and was off he sped only slowing down at a red stoplight. He tilted his head and sighed, "what's wrong, Mutt?" I hissed. He smirked and said, "You are interested in my life?" he scoffed. "You listened to my life problems so why can't I hear yours?" I said. He sighed and then began, "You know how I said I had imprinted on Neisse?" he waited for my response, I nodded yes, he continued, " Well I didn't, it was just the thought of losing Bella which threw me in to thinking I imprinted on her" " Does anyone know... except Edward?" I asked. "Everyone but Neisse and now some stupid blond." he laughed and I threaten to break his neck and he smirked as he pulled into the driveway. It was quite; he stepped off the bike and looked at me, and "need help?" he said. Unwillingly I said yes, he picked me up in his arms and took me inside, everyone looked confused as he took me up to her room, While walking up the stairs Neisse ran and held on to his foot screaming "My Jakey I missed you what's wrong Auntie Rosie?" "Hold on" he said. He kicked my door open, gently, and laid me on my bed where the scent of Emmett's perfume brought the tears back to my eyes, Jacob passed be a box of tissues before leaving.

Jacob  
I went down the staircase where all the Cullen's stood watching me, I told them what Rosalie said and what happened with Sam's pack. Carlisle thanked me as well as Esme, Alice and Jasper, Along with Edward; Bella hugged me and thanked me. I happily told them it was no problem, they all went to Rosalie's room and comforted her, I joined them and sat on the sofa playing with my little Neisse, who didn't seem to care about Emmett dying or Rosalie's pain she was so absorbed in playing with me that I can of felt bad that I didn't imprint on her. Neisse said from across the room, "Auntie Rosie do you want to come play with me and my Jakey?" "No, I hate dogs," she hissed. Renesmee hissed back," MY JACOB IS NOT A DOG!" Blondie looked shocked, all did, I felt my heart break, and Neisse loved me more than just a sibling and didn't return that, Edward reading my thoughts rested his ice cold hand on my burning hot shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. I looked to Neisse and said in a comforting voice, "Don't worry Ness, we all know that Cruella de Vil over there is jealous that she can't have me." Rosalie did not spit an insult back but instead started to sob even louder, this definitely made me feel terrible, I felt that I was the responsible for her sobbing so I left before Edward and Alice could stop me.

The Cullen's begged me to stay because they all ,but The Blonde Beast, missed having me here and cooking, laughing and doing human thing with me, especially Bella. So I went to my bedroom and played with Wii until 3 am when I decided to sleep , as werewolves only needed 3 hours of sleep, I was in deep sleep when I felt someone gently playing with my hair, someone rubbing their cold hand up and down my arm, someone softly calling my name and something on my stomach . I slowing opened my eyes seeing Alice saying my name, Bella playing with my hair, Esme rubbing my arm and Renesme on my stomach. I sleepily asked what they wanted and they said for me to come with them, but I refused and looked at the time on my phone before going back to down, it was 3:15am, as I closed my eyes I felt them struggle as they tried to pull me up which was to no avail. I finally got up as they pushed me down the stairs with Neisse on by back. I was still half asleep so didn't know what was happening. They sat me down on what felt to the sofa, I tried to open my eyes only to see every Cullen but Rosalie sitting in front of me. Then out of nowhere I was hit water straight in the face. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled, "Why did you throw water at me Alice?" "I did not throw water at you...I threw ice cold water at you," she said sweetly. "Well it was not cold for him, it was actually refreshing, and he wanted to say 'thanks'." Edward said reading my mind. "You're most welcome, sweetie," Alice said skipping away to the kitchen and back in a flash. "So what can I do for you guys?" I asked then looked down, only to realize that I was wearing my pajama pants alone, I was completely bare back, "I dashed up the stairs and jumped into the shower as quick as possible and then put on some jeans and grabbed a black t-shirt a walked down the stairs. Before I could put my shirt on I was visible to them, Alice did a wolf whistle and said, "Nice look Jake!" Jasper and the others laughed and I stuck my tongue out at them. I reached the living room with my shirt on and again asked them what they wanted, Carlisle said that the 'kids' school was having a farewell dance for them and that everyone in the house was going, I nodded in response. "Esme and I are chaperoning, the others as dates and we want you to come with us, would you?" "Sure, I can be Neisse's date," I said resting my head on Neisse's. "No, actually we wanted you to be someone else's" Esme said, while Bella took Reneseme away. "...Whose?" I asked confused. Alice, Jasper and Edward all stood in a line and pointed upstairs. "You want me to take that blonde beast to a dance...to dance!" I yelled. Edward laughed at my thoughts of Blondie and said, "I'm with you on that one!" I laughed back. I then asked why they wanted to take that thing to the dance. They explained that Rosalie loved dances and had plans to attend with Emmett. I couldn't help but let out a laugh that echoed through the house, they stared at me, I said, "That it upstairs hates me why on earth would she go to a dance with me?" Alice in her sing song voice said," when Rose is upset she is very gullible and easy to get to, like yesterday I asked her if she wanted lunch and she said yes, I told her I made Neisse pie with a sprinkle of Edward and a dash of Jasper. She said it sounded delicious and she would come soon." I couldn't help but laugh, Esme and Carlisle told me to make my move on her whenever I ready but it must be before tonight. I agreed and went to sit next to Neisse, Bella announced that she was going to shop for human food so I asked her to get me some flowers for the golden beast, she agreed with a happy but confused look.

When Bella returned she called me into the kitchen, "I'll be back sunshine, "I said to Neisse as I moved from on my lap. In the kitchen, Bella handed me some red roses and told me to go make my move, I was unwilling but was forced when Alice grabbed hold of my hand and began struggling to pull me upstairs. "Give up Alice; I am stronger than you are!" I smirked but she chuckled. "Good luck! You'll need it" I heard them all say. I arrived in front her room door, Alice knocked and ran," Come in." I heard her voice, she looked up and saw me but the room looked different maybe because they burnt all Emmett's stuff. I sat on the sofa, staring at the roof, insulting Edward in my mind knowing he was listening."What can I do for you she asked?" "Um...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the dance with me tonight," I said handing her the flowers. "Sure, thank you," she said taking the flowers and I left. They all sat down stairs waiting for me, Neisse was asleep, "How did it go, what did she say? What happened?" was all I heard coming from each one. I sighed then said, "She said ...yes a thanked me for the flowers. They all cheered and Alice said excitedly,"Yay, come on I have to find you the perfect suit!" I looked up at her and the stared running for my life, she then happily chased after me... running in human sped.

Rosalie  
I decided to go play with little Ness to clear my mind as I was not really looking forward to dancing with a dog tonight. As I opened my door I saw Alice and Jacob running after each other, Alice had a run into her room, which was directly opposite mine, I saw her take a pillow and playfully wacked the dog who in return did the same to her as they laughed loudly. The room was filled with feathers flying everywhere and Alice ran out and down the stairs, into the living where everyone was, the mutt followed and caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs. He stuck behind her and put his arms around her waist and began spinning her around, Alice playfully screamed and they both laughed and so they everyone including Jasper, who seem to be laughing the most. I couldn't help but smile as well. As I arrived downstairs Jacob was just about to put Alice down when Bella and Esme both said, "Me next, do me next!" excitedly. They both sounded like kids in Disney World wanting to go on a ride, I sat down in-between Edward who was holding Ness and Carlisle who was looking on and laughing. Jacob nodded at Edward, as if he was asking permission to spin Bella, and Edward nodded back yes. He then began spinning Bella who also screamed, followed by Esme and then Neisse. After Jacob sat on the sofa opposite me and was speaking to Ness, when Edward turned to me and asked," Did that not look like fun?" he waited for me to answer, I nodded yes and he called out to Jacob,"Hey Jake! We have someone who wants a ride a well" I scoffed at him and said, "I don't associate with dogs." Edward then got up and pulled me up a told me to shut up and then told Jacob to take it away. Jacob got up and walked towards me, "I'll break your neck if you even dare touch me!" I said. He said, "You can break my neck after, but you have got to learn to have fun!" with that he placed his not so tanned hand around my waist and began spinning me. I couldn't help but smile, this was actually fun. I felt as if I was never happier and as if I was on cloud 9. He finally let me down; I tried to hide my joy and went back to sulking. Jacob left and went to the kitchen. I was then dragged upstairs by Alice and Bella to get ready to go to the dance. After about 2 hours we were finally ready. I wore my golden hair slightly curled with a pink dress with a diamond encrusted ribbon just above my waist with black high heels. As I walked down I saw the Mutt speaking to Rensemee. He was wearing a black designer trousers and jacket, with a white shirt inside and a black skinny tie and black dress shoes. I hate to admit but he looked pretty cute, and his jacket hugged around his perfectly built arm muscles. He looked up to me and half smiled, I happily returned his gesture. Carlisle asked if we were ready and everyone left the house and into the cars. Jacob offered to drive my car but I refused as no one but I ever drove my car, not even Emmett. "Well, it's time to change that," he smirked and grabbed the keys out of my hands, I wanted to protest but couldn't. As I unwillingly stepped into the passenger seat, we were ready but were stopped by Neisse who wanted to ride with 'her Jakey' he got out and got Ness and slid her into the backseat.

As we arrived, I saw familiar faces of the lucky human students as they strolled into the dance hall. The Mutt got out and shockingly opened my door for me and then went to get Ness. At the entrance Edward took Neisse and entered with Bella, as I walked in I could see the girls huddling together a whispering about The Mutt and I. The dinner was the first part, the dog surprised me, and he actually used proper table manners and did not wolf his food down. I was impressed. The dance then started and I saw the Mutt playing with his lovely Ness rather than dancing with his date, jealously then began taking over I tried to stop but couldn't as I stared at him. He was not longer overly tanned, his cheeks were light rosy red, and he wore his hair short but not too short, he a muscular body and was tall due the werewolf genes. I quickly tried to snap out of and think of Emmett just when he came up to me. Everyone was dancing even Ness. "Why you standing here alone, I know you love Emmett but you should move on." he said calmly. We were both standing in front of the desert table; I couldn't help but stare at his face, admiring him. He was about to say something when a couple girls walked up to us. They stood in front of Jacob, playing and flipping their hair. "Hi, what's your name?" question one of the girls. He chuckled before answering, "I'm Jacob," he said, smiling as the girls began giggling. As they stared at him and he looked as if he was about to drool. I could not watch this anymore, he was mime I wanted to scream, and I felt as if I didn't know what to do. I placed my arm on his arm and said, "Jake, don't you want to dance?" "Well..." he said. I dragged him to the dance floor and a slow song started. He unwillingly placed his hands around my waist and I did the same around his neck. He slowly moved taking me with him. He shockingly did not smell. I listened to his heartbeat as we slowly swayed to the music; he then lifted me, swinging me a little in his arms. The song then ended and he let go of me. He danced with Ness. One of my old classmates walked up to me and told me that Jacob is extremely hot and is really sweet. I asked how she knew he was sweet and kind and gentle. "Oh, I went and spoke to him, he was playing with Bella's daughter," she said. "Well he is my sweet, hot guy! Got that," I hissed as she walked away. I honestly don't know what got into me.

Jacob  
I sat next to Edward with Neisse on my right foot. I looked over to Rosalie her golden locks were blowing with the wind as the light shone off her perfect flawless skin, I felt as if we were the only two people in the room. I think I imprinted for real. "Oh Crap!" Edward and I said as we looked at each other. Carlisle asked us what was wrong, we told him to come out side we'll tell him. As we stepped out, he looked worried. "I imprinted on The Blondie!" I said in a disgusted voice. Just then Alice and Jasper ran out, "I just got a vision and Jake was in it!"She said panting. "What! I thought you couldn't see me!" I said worriedly. "Though so to," she said. "Calm down." Carlisle said and asked what Alice saw. "I saw a wedding we all were there and Carlise and Rose was walking down the aisle, Jacob you where the groom with Edward as your Best man. The entire wolf pack was there a peace agreement between us the Volturi army was there to bless the wedding. The man then announced I know present Black and Mrs. and it stop there. "Oh My God! Jacob just imprinted on Rose!" Edward said. Carlise said that means Jacob is joining our family. "What, Rose does not even like me!" I yelled. "She is starting, I read her thoughts if you." Edward said. Carlise said, "We will see how this goes if the Volturi is there in your vision that means they approve of Jacob and possibly Rosalie." I sighed as Edward went to tell Bella and Carlise to tell Esme.

I starred at Alice and Jasper. Alice then told me to come dance with her. As we were dancing I couldn't help but stare at Rosalie. Who looked at me and scoffed. I felt thousands of emotions and just couldn't stand it anymore and went to Ness. As we went home went to my room and grabbed my Science textbook and started to study when Esme and Alice came in. "Hey Jakey!" Alice said and Esme sat beside me. Alice saw my clothes "out of order and decided to fix it."Jake, I know this is hard for you but just remember this is your family as well." she said calmly, playing with my hair as Edward, Bella, Carlise and Jasper came in. "I'm your mom." Esme said. "I'm your dad," Carlise said. Bella said, "I'll always be your sister and Edward us you bro," "You're also by best friend." I said to her and Jasper said, "I'm your bro and..." he was cut off by Alice who jumped out of the closet and said," I'm you favourite sister." "and is always your home, okay" Esme said. "Thank guys you really are the best." I said. They were really good people. "What are you studying to become?" Carlise asked. "Medicine," I replied."Good if you ever need help you know I am always here," Carlise said and was about leave along with everyone. Alice then asked if I would take her to the mall tomorrow. "Of course!" I said. Carlise then said we'll all go as a "family". That night I went to bed and dreamt of a certain blonde. The next day I took a shower and headed downstairs and found a note on the fridge, "Jake, we went to hunt. We'll go to the mall when we come back. Help yourself to breakfast. Love Esme and your favourite Alice." I smiled as Alice wrote her name after Esme write the note. I make breakfast and went in front of the TV. After eating I went to meet Seth and Leah. Leah was sitting on a tree and Seth waving at me. "Good morning Chief," Seth called, "Never call me that, Seth," I hissed. "Sorry, so how is imprinting on Cruella de Vil going?"Seth asked. "How do you know about that? Who told you?" "Alice," he replied simply, I should have known. "Wait you imprinted on a leech!" Leah hissed before running off, I was not going after her, Seth went instead. I went back into the house and as I closed the front door Alice jumped in my back."Hey Jake, you ready to go?" "Yeah, shall we, "I responded."Hold on, Neisse needs to eat before we go." Bells called from across the room. So I went to get some water with Alice still on my back. Everyone was in the kitchen, even My Blonde Beauty. I starred at her as she sat feeding Renesmee, I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked to the front of the island and placed Alice on top of it. As I was about to walk away I Alice pulled me back and I stood between her legs as she held on to my shoulders. "I'm finish!" Ness said clapping her hands. "Let's go beautiful," I said and motioned to Alice as I looked at Blonde Godzilla from the corner of my eyes. Jasper, Edward and Bella went together, Esme and Carlise with Neisse went together and me, Alice and Rosie went together. I took Alice's Range Rover. I offered to drive but under the deal that Rose sits in back and Alice am in the front. Throughout the ride Alice and I joked and laughed while Rosalie rolled her eyes. Alice and I made secret plan to make Blondie jealous. "Jake, you know you're pretty hot!" Alice said and I blushed. "You're not half bad either; if you weren't married I may consider dating you!" I smirked back as she blushed. "Hey Blondie, don't you think Alice has a great sense in fashion, you should take some advice from her, you may learn a thing or two" I smirked at her. She looks confused and jealous at the same time. "You should learn to shut up you idiotic dog!" she hissed. "Rose, don't be rude, Jacob is extremely sweet!" Alice said sweetly. "Thank you, Beautiful!" I said to Alice with a smile as she blushed.

Rosalie  
As we pulled into the car park I watched Alice and Jacob flirt and couldn't stand it any longer so I came out of the car and preceded to the door and not before long the dog and Alice was by my side. Jacob held the door open for Alice and closed it just as I was about to walk in. We met up with the rest and made plans. Esme, Bella and Neisse were going dress shopping for Neisse. Edward, Jasper and  
Carlise went sports shopping and the mutt and Alice planned to have fun. I was bribed by Alice to join them. As we scrolled the mall I walked next to Alice who was next to it. Alice insisted on going to a shoe store, I happily accepted to go to. We were trying on shoes while the mutt stood propped against the wall, watching. Some girls walked up to Jacob and said," Hey, I'm Victoria and these are my friends Brigit and Jasmine. "She introduced. He looked at Alice and then back at them. "I'm Jacob and this Alice and Blondie... Uh I mean Rosalie. He said as Alice waved. "Um...we were wondering if you would like to come hang with us. Cause we think you're pretty cute...and ugh will you?" Jacob smiled and before he could answer Alice said," I have to go Jasper needs me, bye!" and she left. Jacob turned back to the girls," Yeah, but can my friend joins?"He asked. I lied and told him, "We're not friends and I don't want to hang out with your kind, Mutt?" he smirked and said, "Fine, bye!"As he was about to leave I yelled, "Wait! I will come, "he smiled and walked behind the girls with me."Where are we off to ladies?" Jacob asked and I could not help but scoff. "Applebee's,"one of the girls said as I rolled my eyes.

At the restaurant, Jake ordered a table for five. Jake sat next to the glass wall and I sat next to him while his idiotic friends sat opposite us, they all ordered and we waited. The waitress brought them their drinks and I went to the bathroom. I went to try and get over my jealously and anger. When I finally cooled down enough I went out. Jake and the 'girls' were eating. As I walked near the bar to go back to the table some drunken men at a table called me I started walking away when one of the men came and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to their table as I tried to fight back, it brought back the horrible memories of that wretched and regretful night. The thoughts of that night paralyzed me. I felt as if couldn't move as the tears began rolling down my cheeks as the men harassed me.

Jacob  
I was eating and speaking to the girls whom I had no interest in whatsoever but used to piss my Rose off. I realized that Rosalie was not back and thanks to the power of imprinting I felt as if something was wrong. I had to go look for her. "Excuse me, ladies I'll be back." I said and went to find Rose. As I passed the restrooms and a table I heard slight sobs. I turned back only to see Rosalie crying as some nasty men where bothering her. My anger started taking over. I walked over to the men and grabbed Rosalie. The men were now angry and threatened me to stay out of their private business. "This is my girlfriend, this is my business!" I yelled enraged with angry. I was about to punch the man that threatened me when the manager and security guard came. "What's happening here!" they demanded. "These drunken idiots pulled my girlfriend and started verbally harassing her!" I tried to calmly tell the cop and manager as I saw Rose crying even more with her arms across her shoulders. "We are ever so sorry," the manager said as they took the men away. As they left I put my arm around Rose and she buried her head in my chest and put she wrapped her arms around my waist and embraced her. I lead her back to our table and paid for my food quickly and got another table. I slid into the seat with Rose still holding on to me. I tried to pull her away from on my chest but she fought. She looked up at me and I placed my hand behind her neck and wiped away her tears with my thumb.

Rosalie  
"What happened back there Rosie, why didn't you fight back?" Jake asked in a gentle, sweet and soothing voice. "I...I...it reminded me of the horrid night, I couldn't defend myself," I sobbed as he held me tighter against his warm, soft but muscular body. "Rosie, what happened on that night, if you're willing to tell me?"When I was human, I was the most wanted bachelorette and was engaged to the richest bachelor in the state. The night of my engagement I found my soon to be husband drunk in the middle of the road with friends who were also highly drunk. They grabbed me and also harassed me and also killed me when I was saves by Carlise." I mumble as I tried to stop crying as Jacob rubbed my back. "Don't worry I'm here, I'll never allow anything to harm you. And please forget your past and look at the present." he said in a very caring and considerate voice. I could not help but smile and hug him tightly. "Jake would you like to go to the movies with me tonight? I asked a little sacred. "Sure, but I need to go home first. Will you come with me?" he asked in a hopeful voice. I nodded yes and we were about to leave when his phone rang. "It was Alice, they are leaving to go over to Charlie's we can do whatever want and I have the car keys so she'll go with Jasper. So what do you want to do?" he asked. "I don't know, you choose," I said to him in the sweetest voice possible. "Uh how about some ice cream?" I nodded okay. On our way out some more girls attempted to flirt with Jacob. So I quickly grabbed his hand. He looked down and smiled and squeezed my hand softly. As we walked out the sun began shining brightly and I had no choice other than to run back into the mall."What's wrong?" he asked worriedly."The sun, it's too bright. The sun will make my skin shine." "Here take my jacket and I'll cover your face," he said. He took off his black leather jacket and put it around me. He was wearing a green and black plaid shirt under which he folded neatly above his elbows. It hugged his perfectly craved arm muscles. I couldn't help but stare and I fought the craving to grab his arm.

We walked out the glass sliding doors. My waist go up was covered by his jacket and his face was on this chest as I felt his heart beat. I had my hands on his upper set of abs as I ran my hand down and up and up again. They were perfectly craved by angels and were rock solid. "Hey, paws of the abs, Blondie!" he smirked. If I could blush I would have."I was not touching your almost abs, I wouldn't dream of touching you," I lied. He helped me into the car. "Hey Blondie, what movie do you want to see?" I asked. "I don't like you, I don't associate with dogs, I still don't like you and I only asked you to the movies when because you helped me." I lied. "So you didn't like me when you where playing with my abs a few seconds ago, you didn't like me when the girls came up to me and you grabbed my hand, and you don't need to thank me for helping." he said angrily. He stopped in front of the mansion and said, "Get out!" "What, where are you going?" I said as I went back into the car. He tried to refuse but I would not allow it.

Jacob  
As I pulled into the driveway I look at my Blondie beauty with her flawless skin and golden eyes, she was enraged with anger. I saw dad peek out of the window and moved away. I got out of the car and opened Rose's door. I walked to the door and stopped at the door then walked in with Rose behind me. "Jake, son, I haven't seen you in a while." "Hey dad I came for some clothes," I told him and went up the stairs, Rosalie behind. I opened the door and saw Paul sleeping in my bed. Anger took over and I yelled, "Paul! Get out of my bed. Now!" Paul got up and calmly said,"Hey Jake, thought you won't come home, so I took a nap, because you are always at you precious Cullen's." "Get out now! The Cullen's are 100% better than you guys in Sam's pack, get out," I hissed now enraged with anger. "Oh I see even befriend one," he scoffed. "Shut up and get out or I'll make you," I hissed. "Oh let's see you make me!" Paul mumbled. I pushed him against the wall and out the window. I landed on my feet while he fell on his back. He quickly got up and without phasing charged towards me, I punched him in the stomach and threw him 15 feet and into a tree. He got back up and pushed me against the tree, bending my left wrist back and shattering it. I pushed him forward and kicked him in the chest breaking his ribs as he fell to the floor. I walked inside holding my wrist in my right hand and trying to keep in the pain. As I opened my room door, Rosalie was sitting on my bed holding a first aid kit. She was still angry but she contained it. I sat me down on the bed and she kneeled in front of me, she carefully wrapped bandages around my wrist and palm. She then sat opposite me, "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. I nodded yes. "I have two questions. 1) Why do you have a first aid kit and 2) aren't you supposed to obey your alpha 'Sam'," she asked curiously. "Okay one because I'm studying medicine and two because I did what I was born to do, Sam is not a true born alpha, his powers were given by the Elders until I was ready to take my place. I stood up to Sam and took my stand as alpha." I told a fascinated Rose. "Right, so your Chief Jacob," she smiling as she playfully hit my arm. I laughed. "Listen, Rose you have to promise you won't hurt me when if I tell you this," I waited for her response as she said "I promise." I continued," I sort of imprinted on you," I crunched down waiting for her to punch me when she sat next to me. "Really, because I love you to," she said in the sweetest voice possible. She rests her head on my arm and I placed my head on hers. "So ready to go to the movie?" she asked. "Okay, but you have to admit you were playing with my abs and say you like me," I told her as I got up. "Well, yes I was playing with your abs and I don't like you, I love you," she said loving voice as she got up. "Don't worry Blondie, I love you too." I told. I stood next to her and leaned in; I felt her ice cold lips pressed against mine. I kissed back feeling emotions i never felt before and placed my arms around her waist as I felt her hands in my hair. I finally pulled away and went to change before we left.

Rosalie  
As he pulled of his shirt I saw his warm, muscular body. He went in search of a shirt. I couldn't help but stare at him, he made me drool. He found a light blue shirt and slipped it on covering his back. He then turned around and said, "Rosie do me a favour and toss me that black bag and I saw you staring, why don't you take a picture it will last longer," I smiled. He packed clothes into the bag and came up to me," Can you button my shirt, please. My wrist hurts," sure I nodded. As I buttoned up the shirt I felt his warm body and felt his heartbeat. When I finished he leaned in and kissed me with his warm lips and I felt emotions I never felt before. He pushed me against the door and held me close as I kept my hand around his neck. We finally broke it off. He then said we should leave so he grabbed his back pack and bag in his good hand and I held his laptop. We went downstairs and he said,"Dad, I'll be back soon and by the way this is Rosalie," he introduced as I shook his father's hand. "Nice to see you too, Come back soon, Jake," His dad said. "I will," Jacob replied. As we walked out, he held my hand and Paul walked up to us, "Jake I'm really sorry," he said. "It's okay, sorry about breaking your ribs," Jacob said as Paul was helped by a lady with half a shattered face, to get into the house. Jacob smiled at her as we walked pass them. We climbed into the van and we pulled off. We decided to skip the movie and go home. As we walked through the door the entire family was there. Esme and Carlise got up and said, "Finally you guys are together," we laughed. Alice got up and walked towards me in a sing song voice said," See. I told you so." I chuckled and said, "Yes, Jacob is sweet, kind, gentle, down to earth, caring, really hot and a great fighter." He looked at me and smirked. Edward and Bella came down and said,"Congrats, guys." We smiled and I held his broken hand in mine and looked into each other's eyes. I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes and I could tell he did the same in mine.

Jacob  
As I looked into her golden eyes I got lost seeing the rest of eternity together, literally. "My Jakey, you're home!" Ness said excitedly as she ran down the stairs and Blondie tightened her grip on my BROKEN hand. "Rosie, my hand," I said as I winched in pain. "Sorry, sweetheart," she said as she let go of my hand, while Alice, Esme and Bella awed at us. Neisse then ran to me and I took her in my arms. I saw the pain and envy in my Blondie's eyes as she sat alone on the black sofa. I took Neisse and sat next to Rose as Alice and Jasper went hunting and Esme, Carlise, Bells and Edward went out to the movies and left Rose and I to baby sit. I had Ness on my lap and my raging beauty next to me. Ness wanted to watch Cinderella. Blondie went for the snacks. I put Ness down and told her, "Sunshine, I'm going to help your aunt." she nodded as I left. I saw Rosalie against the island preparing a bag of popcorn and some chips, I placed my arms around her waist and propped my chin on her shoulder. "What do you want, Mutt," she said angrily. "You jealous?" I asked. "Of course, I am jealous," she barked as she went to get a bowl and some dip. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me; she fought and looked at me, "Kiss me!" I told her and she leaned in as I felt her ice cold lips against mine. I kissed back with much delight and lifted her, resting her on the island as she pulled her hair back. I broke off she groaned as if she was complaining. I took her down and we took the snacks to Neisse. Throughout the movie Ness was on my lap and Rosie at my side. Ness was so taken up in the movie that she didn't notice when Rose rest her head on arm and I placed my arm around her as she shifted her head to my chest. After the movie Ness insisted on watch another movie so she went to Rose's room to get another. When Ness was out of sight I lay back on the sofa and Rosie lay on my chest looking me in the eyes. I leaned in to kiss her when Ness yelled, "I can't find it my Jakey." as Rose rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm coming, sunshine," I yelled and looked at the blonde beauty on my chest,"Hey, Chill, I still am desperately in love with you," I told her as I pushed her off. "Take me with you," she said raising her arms up. I smiled and told her to hop on. She jumped on my back and I ran upstairs. Neisse looked confused but ignored it. "Hey Ness let's go play in my room." she nodded and Rose jumped down and took Neisse up. In my room Ness laid on the bed as we all played Monopoly. Ness edged herself onto my chest and fell asleep. Rose looked frustrated and envious as she packed the game away. "There is always my shoulder," I told her stretching my arm out towards her. She came as I shifted to the middle of the bed and turned on the TV. She slipped under my arm and pressed her face on my chest. For a normal human being it would have felt like you were in the North Pole without winter clothes, but luckily I felt nothing but her body against mine. We were watching Victorious. "Jake, what will we do when Reneseme finds out about us?" she asked concerned, I brushed her hair behind her ear and looked down at her, "I don't know but I know that I truly love you and only you." "I love you too, and only you for the rest of eternity, literally," she said as she kissed my cheek. "You know, normally when girls are this close to me I offer to keep them warm, but you don't need it, Blondie," I told her. "Well I may not need it but you're welcome to, I wouldn't mind Mutt," she smirked. I then put Neisse down and turned completely towards her and pushed her  
back and she placed her hand on my face and pulled closer. I sat up a bit and kissed her, as she placed my hands around my neck and kissed back. After a couple minutes we stopped. She sat up fully and I rested my head on her lap as I lay sideways a few feet away from Nessie. She was playing with my hair when she bent down and gave me another quick kiss, as she pulled away, "What if Nessie got up and saw us going almost PG 13," I asked as I laughed at the thought. "I honestly don't know she may freak out and hate me for taking her guy," she said as I got lost in her golden eyes. "You know that you're really sweet, gentle and really down to earth," I told her as she nodded thank you. I got up and took a shower. When I got back I saw her already in her pajamas playing with Nessie's hair. "Hey Blondie, is anyone home yet?" I asked. "Not yet Mutt," she replied sweetly. I went next to her and rest my head on her shoulder as she played with my hair; I switched places with her so I was now next to Nessie as I drifted into dream land on her shoulder.

Rosalie  
I woke up the next morning and I took a shower and went back and met him fixing his hair. I jumped on his back and he winced because I landed on his broken wrist.  
I jumped off and we went downstairs they were all at the breakfast table. He grabbed a plate and filled it with waffles, eggs and bacon made by Esme. Bella and Ness weren't there so I wanted to enjoy my Jake time. Alice came and placed her arms around Jake's shoulders as I stood near the fridge with Edward who was cracking up at the sight. Carlise and Esme also chuckled. "Paws off, Alice!" I yelled. He got up and placed his plate in the sink and said, "Don't worry Blondie I'm all yours," as he kissed my cheek. He then went for Nessie as I buried myself in an old novel. We were all in the living room everyone adoring Reneseme but me. "Do you love me Jakey?" Nessie asked as everyone froze in shock looking at Jacob who looked like he had seen a ghost. I got up and sat looking at Jacob, "Yes," he replied to Nessie in a loving tone which broke my heart, I felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces, I left and headed for my room as I felt the tears pour down my face. I fell on my bed crying. The door closed and Jacob said, "What's wrong Blondie?" in a concerned voice. I refused to reply or move. So he sat next to me and played with my hair, I looked up and couldn't resist the urge hug him. "I'm sorry I couldn't listen to you say love someone else," I sobbed as he lift me up. "I think Nessie should know the truth," he said as he held me in his arms and kissed my cheek. We walked out just when Alice ran out screaming, "Jake, Rose I had a vision the Voluri army are coming, in 48 hours for Nessie," she yelled worriedly. I didn't know to do but protect my baby. Jacob ran down the staircase pulling me with down with him.

Jacob  
Bella was sobbing in Edward's arm while Jasper tried to comfort Alice and Carlisle was taking care of a sobbing Esme while Nessie lay asleep on the couch. Rose ran to where Ness was sleeping and played with her hair. I followed and sat behind her resting my chin on her shoulder. "What do we do to protect Ness," I asked. Carlisle looked at me and said, "I'm unsure why the Volturi army are coming, so we better be ready to put up a fight." Carlisle answered the door as a troop of bloodsuckers walked in and stared at me. I tried to get up but Rose stopped me and introduced to the vampires. "We need as much help as possible in fighting the Volturi from both vampires and werewolves," Carlisle said not quite speaking to alone but everyone. "Well in that case I need to speak to Sam, we need as much in the pack," I said getting up. I was about to leave when Blondie insisted on going to. We walked out the door and I found Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah standing in front the door. Rose and I looked at each other and back at them. "Jacob, we are here to help, in any way possible," Sam said as he walked up to me. "Helping us of them?" I scoffed. "Jacob I am sorry I tried to go against you, please forgive us and take your place as Alpha," Sam said. I finally agreed. We all did endless preparing and training for the following day as more and more bloodsuckers plied into the house. I stayed out of their way as u watched Bella try to master her powers and the uncertain bloodsuckers get to know Renesme better.

The day finally came. We waited as the Volturi army sent a set of fresh set of newborns. They started the attack. Rose and I fought side by side. A newborn jumped at Nessie and I killed it holding Ness just when Edward screamed," Jacob, leave Ness go to Rose!" I looked back and saw a newborn just about to tackle Rose. I dropped Ness and ran to Rose. As I jumped almost 10 feet in the air and bit the head of the bloodsucker and spat it into the fire. One threw Bella as I jumped for her, just when a leech jumped at me and Rose tackled him ripping his neck off. I then jumped to help Sam who was attack by almost 6 leeches. I killed most of them and I tossed the last head into the fire and looked around I saw the place empty of newborns. All I saw was my pack, the bloodsuckers and the Cullens. I phased and walked towards the Cullens as they all hugged me and thanked the pack when out of nowhere the Volturi army came. We all stepped back and watched as they walked towards Carlisle and spoke, "My dear friend, I am glad to see you are bonding with old friends and new." "I am here to see our new member, Renesmee Cullen is it?" "Yes," Carlisle answered. "I am not here to kill her or to take her, I am her to welcome her and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen to our family." he walked up to Bella who was holding Ness and said," Welcome children I have been expecting you," Bella smiled as he kissed her hand and he walked up to me and Rosalie. "Rosalie, child, I see you found yourself a better and more worthy companion, Jacob Black soon to be doctor, I accept this union in exchange to a peace treaty among us. "Yes, we would." I said as I shook his hand. As they left we had to face Renesmee. We all said bye and thanked the vampires and MY pack for helping as we all settled inside after they all left. I grabbed my book and started studying until Rose came and sat on my lap. I put down the book and pressed my lips against her cold lips which again unleashed emotions. "I love you," we both said to each other in unison as we looked each other in the eyes as we got lost. "Hey guys, we are entering," Alice chuckled as she, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Edward walked in. I smiled at Rose as she looked at me and smiled back. Renesmee then walked in as Rosalie got off my lap, "Jakey, thank you for helping me today." she said to me as I kneel down at the front of her. "Anything thing for you, Sunshine," I said as I sat back down next to Rose and Ness went to Bella. "Mom, what was the relationship that Aro approved of?" Ness asked a shocked Bella. They all looked at Rosalie and I as we both looked at each other. "Well Nessie, the union was. ...'" Rose said as she stopped and looked to me for support which I happily gave. "Nessie, I didn't imprint on you, I imprinted on Blondie and I really, really love her," I told Nessie kneeling before her as Rose placed her hand on my shoulder. "And I love Jacob with all my heart too," Rosalie said in a loving voice. "So you don't like me?" Nessie asked with tears in her eyes. "Of course, I do but not romantically. Just as my best friend who I can't live without." I told her as Bella embraced her. "Okay, if you and Auntie Rose love each other then I'm fine," Nessie said wiping her tears. "Jakey, will you be my Uncle?" Nessie asked as I looked at Rose. "Maybe, she's definitely worth it." I pulled Rose into my grip and kissed her cheek, "Whoa that doesn't mean that PDA is allowed," Nessie snapped. "But my Jakey I don't think I can love anyone else but you and you don't know what it is like to lose the person you love," she added. Rose got up and went to Ness, "Yes Ness in fact we both do, I lost your Uncle Emmett and Jake had once a crush on your mom but he realized she belongs to your dad, now we both love each other and you still."

2 years later  
Jacob's Cambridge Graduation  
"hey honey congratulations Rose said from behind me as she pulled me into a kiss my cheek when the entire Cullen and pack walked in the room and sat in their places while holding a banner saying "Congrats Jake" I swear they will go to extreme extents to embarrass me but I live them. Today would be an exciting day for me, I  
am graduating with full honours in medicine and am now a fully qualified doctor and most inoperable I'm going to ask Rose to marry me which can only result in me getting killed or her saying yes like everyone of our family members. The certificates were awarded and we graduated and we proceeded back to Forks were we held a party at my house.

The party was a going well as Ness bells and Eddie (new nickname) were dancing the guys were playing cards and Alice and Jasper were walking on the beach while the old folks talked. I then pulled myself together and went to Rosie who was playing cards as well, "Rosie can ugh..., you...come with me please" I managed to get out. "Okay" she said taking my hand. We walked to the campfire and sat. She rest her head on my shoulder and said "I really love you," I replied " so do I and that is why I wanted to ask you this," I stood up with her as I got down on one knee and confessed my love, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, from enemies to friends from friends to being in love, You are my heart, my soul, my everything, you have everything that belongs to me in your possession all that is mine is my love for you. I know that I want no one else but you for you are the one I love till eternity. Will you marry me?" I closed my eyes and waited. "I love and no one other than you, yes I will!" he finally replied with tears in her eyes. I pulled out the ring and slipped it on. We then kissed and went to tell the entire family. Alice already saw and ran to us screaming "Congrats" as hugs flew all around even from Ness.

1Month Later  
Wedding (Rosalie)  
After weeks of planning my time is finally here everyone was decorating and planning, I can't believe how perfect my life is I am a doctor for the past 57 years and I am marrying the best doctor ( whom us my heart and dead soul) and life is perfect. I slipped into my dress which was a white ball gown which flowed from the waist goes down and had a band of silver around the waist and a sweetheart neck line. I wore my hair down and had a long veil Esme, Bella and Alice came in Esme was choked up as Alice told me I looked beautiful. The ceremony was about to begin the place was recorded with millions of flowers and lights every vampire and werewolf known to us was present and so was the Aro clan. The wedding march began and I walked down the aisle with Carlise, I saw Jake at the altar with Edward and Aro. Jake was wearing a black designer tux with a silver tie and waist coat. I made my way and they began the vows after we were pronounced,"Dr. Jacob and Rosalie Black." and Jake press his warm lips against mine and unleashed every emotion inside. As we began our lives together for the rest of eternity.

**So this isn't my BEST work but hopefully its passable and that I didn't murder the characters. I just wondered what would the movie be like if Rose and Jake where togetther**


End file.
